


One thing leads to another...

by PrimevalEmma



Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Het, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few flirtatious remarks can soon escalate into so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Abby did her best to stifle a yawn as Becker droned on about the ARCs security. She understood why there was a need to review procedures on a regular basis but couldn't quite grasp why they all had to be filled in on every stage of it. She was happy to just be told what she had to do and then get on with what she felt was more important. 

Clearly she hadn't stifled it well enough, she was aware of someone looking at her. Praying it wasn't Becker or Lester, she glanced over in the direction she felt the stare coming from and breathed a sigh of relief. It was Danny, and he was grinning at her. He winked when he caught her eye and folded his arms, pretending to be completely engrossed in whatever Becker was saying. Abby had completely lost the thread of what he was saying, and she hoped Connor or Danny would fill her in properly later. 

“And since we're relatively quiet at the moment,” Becker said. “I'd like you all to find an area inside the ARC that you think could be a potential zone that someone could use to break in and test out the security. See if you can get around the alarm system, bypass the cameras and so on.”

Danny sat upright. This was right down his street. He'd spent a number of hours doing just that when he had first started at the ARC and he had enjoyed finding blind spots that the sensors didn't reach. Most of all, he liked seeing the look on Becker's face when he found something he had missed. Becker handed out checklists to everyone and the meeting was dismissed.

“Late night?” Danny enquired after everyone else had left.

“Not particularly,” Abby responded. “Ok, you caught me in a moment of extreme boredom. Does Becker seriously expect all of us to do … this?” she pointed at her list, shaking her head.

“Come on, you can help me. I've got a place I want to test out, and I think you're the perfect one to try it.” He nodded his head for Abby to follow him and she stood up, almost having to run to keep up with his long strides. Moments later, they were entering a rarely used door in the south corridor.

“Isn't this a storage cupboard?”

“Not sure what it's meant to be used for,” Danny said. “But inside there's a vent for the air conditioning unit. I'm pretty certain it's not alarmed or covered by a security camera in here, which makes it a potential threat area.” Abby followed Danny inside and he closed the door. In the ceiling was a small grille and Danny looked up. 

“That?” Abby said.

“Yes. See, Becker thinks like a soldier. He assumes that anyone trying to break into the ARC is going to be some burly military type. But if someone was determined enough and did their homework... See, I think if there was someone small enough, she could crawl through that vent.” He grinned at Abby.

“And you want me to try?” Even as she said it, she knew the answer. “Ok, let's give it a go.” She took her jacket off and looked up. “We need to get the grille off first.”

Danny pulled a screwdriver out of his pocket and smiled. “Sit on my shoulders and you should be able to reach.”

After a little awkward climbing, Abby was straddled on Danny's shoulders and reaching up to begin unscrewing the screws. “You have to stay still!” she complained. “Either that or get me a ladder.”

“Sorry. And a ladder wouldn't be half as much fun.”

“For whom?”

“It's not everyday I can say I've had a pretty blonde straddling me!” His comment earned him a kick in the ribs, followed by a giggle. Abby had to admit that she liked working with Danny and this was a welcome change from what she usually did. The screws were pretty easy to undo and soon the grille was off and the vent shaft open. She looked up into it. Assuming it didn't get any narrower, she could probably crawl through it reasonably easy. It seemed Danny was right. 

“You'll have to give me more of a leg up,” she said. “There's nothing for me to grab onto to pull myself up.” 

Danny easily lifted Abby up high enough for her to get a hold of something inside the vent and she hoisted herself up into it. She was grateful for all of the hours she'd been putting in at the gym recently; a few months ago she would not have had the upper body strength to do it. Once inside, despite it being a tight fit, she was able to slowly climb up using the small ridges inside for grip.

“Wait!” Danny shouted. “I need to get a couple of photos to prove to Becker that you got inside.” Abby waited and heard the sound of the camera on Danny's phone taking photos. “Work it, baby!” he laughed. “You look so great from this angle!”

“Are you sure this wasn't all just an excuse to be a perve?”

“Abby, if I wanted pervy photos of you, all I'd have to do is set myself up in the ladies' changing room in the gym. Not that the thought has ever crossed my mind of course.”

Abby couldn't resist making a provocative pose and pouting. Danny's camera clicked several times and then she shifted into another pose. “These are for your private collection of course,” she laughed. 

“Oh yes, Becker won't see these. I promise.”

Fun moment over, Abby began to try and see if she could get right to the end of the shaft and see where it came out. She climbed several feet, but then found it narrowed slightly and it was becoming increasingly difficult. She was disappointed, she too wanted to see the look on Becker's face when he realised he had missed something. Then a thought hit her. She pulled her jumper off and dropped it down. With less bulk, she could move a little more easily and continued the climb.

“Abby?” Danny called up. She wished she could see his face when her jumper fell down considering their conversation a few moments ago. “Is everything ok up there?”

“It's fine. Almost at the top now. It looks like this leads into the main vent that goes outside, so you were right. If someone was determined enough to get in, and they could find someone as small and agile as me...”

“Did I ever tell you that I love you, Abby?” 

“You only love me for my body!”

“Guilty! Now get your tiny little butt back down here so we can go and write this up and show Soldier boy!” 

As Abby began to make her descent, her mind wandered. She knew it was just banter, but it had been a long time since she'd been properly flirted with. There was a nice, warm feeling in the pit of her groin, a fluttering inside that she recognised but would have to ignore.

She reached the hole and slowly lowered herself before swinging down and landing on her feet. Danny had an odd look on his face and for a moment Abby wondered what was wrong. Then he held out her jumper with a slight flush to his cheeks and she realised she was just in her bra. Grabbing the jumper she put it back on, amused by Danny's reaction. “Should've had your camera ready,” she said playfully. 

“Missed out on that trick didn't I,” he muttered. 

That fluttering in her groin she'd tried to ignore suddenly grew more intense. “Perhaps if you ask nicely, I'll let you perve on me some more.” She wasn't sure why she'd said it, but as the words tripped off her tongue, she felt a surge of excitement. Having a bit of fun with Danny for a few minutes wouldn't hurt, especially as they had ascertained that this room was not covered by any security. She saw Danny's face twitch and his adam's apple bobbed up and down this throat as he swallowed nervously. He was trying to determine how serious she was. 

“Ok,” he said, taking a deep breath. “Would you be so kind as to remove your jumper again so I can get another look at your breasts?” His face was bright red and he shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other. For a moment, both of them wondered if this was as far as it would go, then Abby figured she had nothing to lose – he'd already copped an eyeful anyway. She lifted and rolled the jumper over her head and let it drop to the floor. Standing with her hand on her hip, she waited for Danny to respond.

His face and eyes changed. The amused, slightly embarrassed look was gone and was replaced by something darker. “Very nice,” he said quietly. “Can I take a photo?”

Abby considered for a moment. She trusted Danny. He'd probably mess about with them for a little while and then delete them. They'd never be seen by anyone else. Where was the harm in letting him take some snaps? “Make sure you get my best side,”

“All your sides are the best from where I'm standing,” he growled, taking a photo. He took a couple of steps closer and took another. Abby could hear his breathing becoming faster and deeper, and it sent a shiver of excitement through her spine. Something was happening here that she couldn't explain, something beyond a little flirting and fun. Her own breathing was beginning to match Danny's and as he looked her up and down, a look passed between them. 

“How about seeing more?” She whispered. Now it was getting dangerous.

Danny simply nodded and licked his lips when Abby's hands moved to the waistband of her jeans, but then he stopped her. “Wait. We don't want anyone to just walk in and spoil things do we?” He moved to the door and flicked the bolt across. When he turned back, Abby caught a flash in his eyes she recognised. The air was thick with lust, and it was practically dripping from every single pore in Danny's body. If truth be told, Abby had to admit that she was getting more than a little turned on by what was happening.

“I'm ready when you are,” he murmured again, camera at the ready. 

Silently, Abby unfastened her jeans and slid them over her slim hips. She wriggled as she pulled them down and stepped out of them, standing up triumphantly and playfully posing. The cool air of the room felt good against her bare flesh, which felt like it was on fire right now. She was glad she'd actually put on underwear that matched for a change, not that Danny would have minded she supposed. Right now, he looked like all of his Christmas days had come at once. He took his time, framing the shots and Abby felt incredibly desired. 

Danny removed his shirt and t-shirt and knelt down to take more shots. “The camera loves you,” he breathed. “You're a very sexy young lady,”

“Thank you,” Abby breathed. The sight of Danny's bare chest was making her heart begin to pound hard. Just how much further would he let this go? She liked this game, and she liked the attention he was giving her. “Would your camera like more?”

“Oh yes!”

Without pausing, Abby reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Danny let out a sound that seemed to come from somewhere inside the pit of his stomach as she slid the straps off her shoulders and then cast the bra to the floor. He blinked for a moment, not quite believing what was happening, before he gathered his wits and took another photo. Then, he put the camera down and moved close to Abby.

“Would it be acceptable to touch? Just to make sure I'm getting the best camera angle of course?”

“Be my guest.”

Danny's hand cupped her right breast, gingerly at first but then harder. Abby let out a sigh. There was no doubt in her mind where she wanted this to go if he was willing. His warm breath was on her neck and then she felt his lips on her shoulder. “Danny, I...”

“You don't need to say anything,” he growled. 

Abby moved her hands to the zip on his jeans and tugged on it, undid the button and then reached inside his underwear. Her fingers grasped his hardening shaft and Danny gasped. He nipped at her neck with this teeth and moved forward, pushing Abby against the wall. He then sought her mouth and crushed her lips with a kiss that said everything he needed to.

Abby returned the kiss, her tongue dancing against his as her fingers slid up and down the length of his cock. He was thick and hard, and right now her only thought was that she needed to have it inside her. It was a thought that scared her. 

Danny's rough hands explored her body, leaving tingles of electricity in their wake. He settled one on her breast, grasping it firmly, whilst his other hand drifted between Abby's thighs and urged them apart. She gave no resistance as his fingers pushed aside her underwear and slid into her wet pussy. She gasped, his skilful fingers thrusting in and out igniting several fires inside her body that would soon rage out of control if this continued. 

He finally broke off the kiss, panting hard. He pulled his jeans and underwear off and then hooked his fingers into the elastic of Abby's knickers and eased them down. She stepped out of them willingly and then gazed longingly into his eyes. With the barriers between them now completely removed, there was only one way this was going now. 

“Abby, if this is too much...”

“No. I want this.”

“Thank god for that! I was afraid you'd stop this.” He pushed her hard against the wall and kissed her again, passionately and practically smothering her. He ran his hand down the length of her body and grasped her leg, guiding it up to his hip as the tip of his cock teased at Abby's sodden entrance.

“Put it in!” Abby demanded.

“Patience!” 

Abby groaned as she ground her body against him. She needed this, needed to be fucked and now. Patience was not something Abby had in situations like this. She dug her fingertips into the flesh of his back and shifted, desperate to have Danny inside her. Finally, he relented and he groaned out as he sank into her.

“Oh! Abby, that's...” His voice was barely audible. Abby gasped. His cock was thick and long, and she could feel every muscle inside straining to accommodate him. They rippled around the shaft, urging it deeper inside. Deeper and deeper he sank, and Abby opened for him, accepting him inside completely. When he could go no further, their limbs tangled together and their kiss deepened. They were connected as one, and Abby could already feel an orgasm building in her groin before he'd even begun to thrust. This was going to be a fantastic fuck.

After what felt like an eternity, Danny began to move inside her. Slowly at first, and then building up pace. With each thrust, he gasped out, and Abby matched him. The tip of his cock hit her cervix and she cried out, her body shuddering in the first of several orgasms that Danny would draw out from her before he'd done. 

“Harder!” Abby breathed, and Danny obliged. Their groans and pants were now accompanied by the dull, rhythmic thud as Abby hit the wall and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh, each getting louder and louder as they built towards the inevitable climax. Another wave of pleasure engulfed Abby's body and she cried out, almost bruising Danny's back with her fingers. 

“Fuck! I'm almost there!” Danny cried out.

“I'm with you!”

With a jerk of his hips, Abby felt the heat of Danny's release. His groan was loud and sounded almost painful, whilst Abby's very core began to pulse as it drank in his seed. “Danny!” Abby cried out, a second load of cum filled her as her body began to thrash wildly. He gripped her hips to still them and gave a final hard thrust, shooting another load into her willing body and kissing her hard on the mouth. 

It was some minutes later when they parted and came back to their senses. Each hurriedly gathered up their clothing and dressed without making eye contact. Finally, Danny picked up his phone and slid it into his pocket. “I guess I'd better go and write up this report for Becker,” Danny said softly. “He'll be annoyed he missed something, but you can guarantee that there'll be cameras in here before the morning. We won't be able to use this place again.”

Abby wasn't sure if the tone of Danny's voice was one of disappointment or one of “this whole thing won't happen again,”. He left the room and Abby decided to wait a few minutes before she would follow, just in case anyone would see them leaving together and put two and two together. After he'd closed the door, Abby thought about what had just happened. How had a few relatively innocent comments suddenly escalated into sex in the way it had? Perhaps it was not wise to dwell on why and just accept it as a great experience and move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Abby settled herself down on the sofa with the TV remote in one hand and a large glass of wine in the other. This was becoming a regular thing for Friday evenings of late. She didn't mind mostly, after a long week at work it was nice to just relax and shut away the rest of the world, but after today she felt restless.

She'd had sex with Danny Quinn. Even the thought of it seemed too crazy to comprehend. One minute she was climbing inside a ventilation shaft and enjoying a few flirtatious comments, and the next she was being slammed against the wall and being pounded by Danny's cock. It had been a long time since Abby had just thrown caution to the wind and had sex with someone just for the hell of it. The difference here was that she had usually chosen partners that she would not have to see again. At least it was the weekend and there were two whole days for it to be forgotten about. By the time she went back to the ARC on Monday, Danny would have his mind on something else.

The doorbell rang, and Abby glanced annoyed at the clock. Who was calling around at 8pm on a Friday evening? By the time she got to the door, she was ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. 

“Abby, I hope you don't mind me coming around like this? You can tell me to get lost if you want?” It was Danny, looking somewhat nervous.

“Not at all. You'd better come in.” Abby's mind began to race. Why was he here? It couldn't be good. She moved aside and motioned for him to come inside. He waited for her to close the door and then they moved into the lounge.

Spotting the glass of wine on the table, he smiled “Hope I'm not disturbing you?”

Abby shook her head. “What can I do for you, Danny?”

“I want to talk. About today.”

“Ah,” Abby took a long mouthful of wine. “I suppose I'd better get you a drink. Beer?”

Danny nodded and Abby disappeared into the kitchen. She took a moment to take a few deep breaths and try to compose herself. She did not want to deal with what happened today. It was a one off that probably shouldn't have happened, but it had and there wasn't anything either of them could do about it now. It should just be swept under the carpet and filed away at the very back of their memories. Grasping the cold can of beer firmly, she took a deep breath and held her head high as she went back into the lounge.

Danny was sat nervously on the edge of the sofa with his phone in his hand. Oh god, the photos! They'd been a bit of fun at the time but now Abby felt slightly concerned. Danny wasn't the sort of guy that would show them around with “and I took this photo of Abby just before she let me fuck her against the wall,” but she still had a doubt in her own mind.

He took the beer gratefully and opened the can, downing a long gulp before speaking. “I just wanted you to know that I didn't plan today. When I asked you to help me, I really honestly didn't think for one minute that it would turn out like it did.”

“I didn't think that at all. And it was all mutual, I'm as much to blame for it all as you are.”

“Blame? You make it sound like we did something wrong.” 

“Didn't we?” Abby was confused. 

“At least, I don't think we did. I went home after I'd gloated to Becker for a bit, took a shower and settled myself in for an evening in front of a DVD... except I couldn't settle.” He picked up his phone and stared at it. “I kept looking at these photos, smiling to myself when I remembered how they'd come about... and what happened afterwards.”

“It was...good.”

“Good? Abby, I don't know what you have to compare against of course, but in my book it was a whole lot more than just good. That's why I'm here. I was hoping you'd enjoyed it as much as I did and would be willing... No, sorry, obviously you're not and I shouldn't even be asking. Forgive me.”

“I didn't say I didn't enjoy it,” Abby said quietly. This was an unexpected turn of events. Danny was coming back for seconds. This was something she'd rarely experienced before since she had chosen very carefully when she had sex. Perhaps it was a defence mechanism, not having to commit to a relationship with someone. 

“Then what's the problem? Unless you have a boyfriend hidden away that you never talk about, then we're two single people on a Friday evening who have already had great sex with each other. I'm not asking you to marry me, Abby. I just thought that maybe we could carry on from where we left off earlier. Clearly I was mistaken and I'm sorry. I'll be out of your hair and leave you to your weekend.” He stood up and turned to leave.

Abby felt her stomach twist into a knot. He was right, there really wasn't a problem here. Technically it could still count as a one off as it was still the same day right? She could either let him walk out now and that would be the end of it, or she could take him up on what he was offering and have a fantastic evening.

“Don't leave,” she said. “I'm just... not used to this kind of attention.”

“You surprise me, Abby. I'd have thought you'd have had men queuing up to be with you.”

“I guess I don't give off the right signals or something.”

“Well, you certainly gave off the right ones for me,” he said, sitting himself back down next to her on the sofa. He took the glass of wine from her hand and placed it on the table in front of them before placing his hand on her cheek and pulling her into a kiss.

Abby's worries fell away as she yielded to his caressing lips and probing tongue. Her mind flashed back to hours earlier, and she let out a whimper. The heat was already rising between them as she leaned back on the sofa and Danny followed. There was no need for pleasantries between them, since both knew where this was heading and, as Danny had put it, they were carrying on from where they had left off previously. 

Danny grabbed Abby's jumper at the waist and hoisted it up and over her head, and then he reached around to unfasten her bra. Similarly, Abby tugged at Danny's shirt, her hands trembling as she undid the fiddly buttons. Neither spoke, they just wanted to shed each other's clothes and get on with business. Some minutes later, after some awkward fumbling, kissing and frustrated groans, their clothing was thrown all over the floor and they were locked in an embrace that was a tangle of limbs and tongues.

Danny shifted them so that Abby lay beneath him, their full length stretched out along the sofa. He began to kiss her neck and throat, then moved slowly down. Abby threw her head back and sighed as Danny's soft kisses moved to her breast. His tongue circled the erect nipple and then his mouth clamped onto it, sucking and licking it whilst making satisfied groans of appreciation.

It struck Abby that this was going to be an entirely different experience to what had happened at the ARC. Whilst it had felt like it lasted for an eternity, it had only really been a few minutes, quickie sex almost. Now, even though they'd been in a hurry to get their clothes off, the need to rush wasn't there. They had all night if need be, and it seemed Danny fully intended to take his time. She closed her eyes and sighed happily whilst Danny continued to suckle on her breast. She encouraged him by lazily tangling her fingers in his hair and stroking his back, whilst he let one of his hands drift down her body and between her thighs. 

He then changed breasts, giving the other one the same attention. His free hand grasped the breast he'd been suckling and squeezed it, cupping it and massaging it. His groans grew louder and his breathing harder. Abby parted her thighs slightly to allow his hand to touch her pussy, and as his fingertips brushed over her sensitive clit, her back arched involuntarily and she felt her own breathing quicken. Danny certainly knew what he was doing.

He slid his finger into her aching hole, slowly moving it in and out as his thumb grazed over her clit. She writhed into his touch, needing more. “Danny!” she breathed as her body quivered. “Please! I want you. Don't stop!”

“Don't worry, I don't intend to stop until I've given you the best fucking you've ever had.”

Abby practically came at his words. She knew he meant them too, it wasn't just an empty boast. A second finger was thrust into her and the scissor like actions opened her up. She could feel herself getting wetter and wetter, and she was so ready to take that amazing cock again. 

His suckling on her breasts had become gentle bites and nips, soothing the spot with the flat of his tongue. Abby whimpered, grasping Danny's back and pressing against his body. His heavy erection lay between them, promising what was still to come. 

Danny suddenly sat up and looked frustrated. “There's not much room to move on here,” he complained. “Do you want to take this into the bedroom or would that be too weird?”

“Weird? Not at all. My bed would be so much more comfortable.” She smiled and they both stood up. Abby took his hand and led him to her room. This was taking things up a notch, and Abby's heart was pounding so hard against her chest she was convinced Danny would be able to hear it. They fell onto the bed, with Abby beneath Danny again. He planted a trail of kisses down her body, pausing at her stomach and then moving down, down... Abby parted her legs for him and his tongue dipped into her pussy, lapping at the moisture and then probing into her. For a moment, Abby could almost believe it was a cock there, but she knew that pleasure was still to come. 

Danny then scrambled up onto the bed and straddled Abby with his back to her so that he could lean down and lick her pussy again, but this time with his cock teasing at her mouth. She opened for him and allowed the cock to push into her mouth whilst his tongue suckled her pussy. She sucked him in return, her tongue swirling the tip and tasting the pre-cum there. Satisfied gasps filled the air as they pleasured each other with their hungry mouths, bodies pulsing and writhing together. 

Abby did fully intend to suck Danny's cock so hard he'd cum. She wanted to feel it slide down her throat as he groaned out loud, but just as she thought he was close to release he withdrew and changed his position. Abby was almost disappointed but Danny simply winked at her. “I told you that I wouldn't stop until you'd had the fucking of your life didn't I?”

“I know, and that's what I want...”

Danny lay on his back and urged Abby to sit on top of him. She was so ready for him, and she was not going to wait any longer. She straddled his hips and grasped his cock, guiding the tip to her entrance before sinking down onto the hard shaft. She gasped, feeling him inside her and stretching her as he had done earlier. His hands moved to her hips as she sank lower, taking him completely to the hilt and then pushing for just a little more. “You said it wasn't everyday that you had a pretty blonde straddling you, and here you are, twice in one day!” 

“It must be my lucky day,” Danny said. 

“Mine too.” Abby leaned forward slightly, running her hands over Danny's chest. He took her hands, gripping them tightly and gazed up into her eyes, seeing their mutual lust reflected in them. He had promised her so much, and now it was the time to prove he had meant it. Abby took control, moving slowly up and down on the hard shaft at the pace she wanted. Danny was content to let her do this for a while, but then he needed more. He began to thrust up to meet her downward movements and she cried out, the tip of his cock probing deep into her and finding the perfect spot. As they found a rhythm, they both groaned and gasped, matching each other perfectly. Occasionally, Danny would reach up and cup her breasts, other times he'd simply watch them move as she bounced up and down.

He sat up and changed the position and control. He was taking over now, nipping and suckling at her neck and shoulders as they wrapped around each other. Abby threw back her head, exposing her throat and Danny kissed it. “Yes, yes! Oh god, Danny! Yes!” 

The pace intensified and the gasps louder. Abby's body was shuddering with each thrust, building towards a massive orgasm that she knew was going to leave her breathless and exhausted but completely satisfied. 

“Abby!” Danny groaned out loud. He flipped them over so that Abby was beneath him again, almost crushing her with his weight as he pounded into her hard and fast. Arms and legs entwined, the air was filled with cries and pants of pleasure, skin on skin and the rhythmical creaking of the bed beneath them. 

“I'm cumming!” Danny groaned, his face twisting as he tried to hold it off. It was a battle he was losing.

“Let it go,” Abby breathed. “Fill me!”

His release was intense, and Abby thrashed wildly beneath him as her own orgasm took hold, engulfing her. She felt the familiar pulsing inside as her body accepted what he was giving her and then the fire spread through her entire being, making her sob out and grab onto Danny's body.

“Fuck!” Danny yelled, finding another thrust and a burst of cum that filled Abby as she'd wanted. His mouth crushed hers, a kiss that said more than words could as they rolled around together, connected as one and slowing coming down from the high. 

Exhausted, they finally broke the connection. Danny rolled onto his back and Abby followed, resting her head on his chest and stroking it with her hand. Neither could speak, beads of sweat poured from their bodies and their breathing was hard. Danny folded his arms around Abby and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes. 

Abby lay there for a few minutes thinking. Her body practically hummed with pleasure, it had certainly been pretty amazing sex. She couldn't remember it ever being as good as that before with anyone else, so he had certainly kept his promise. Earlier today she had almost been regretting what she'd done and hoping it would all be forgotten. Now she knew she would not forget this day and she wondered where it went from here. She had already broken her own rule about not going back to the same person, but had justified it in her own mind with the knowledge it was the same day so didn't really count. The way Danny had just made her feel was heavenly, and she feared that she could get addicted to that feeling very quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby opened her eyes and squinted at the clock at the side of the bed. It was almost 8am. A moment of panic set in, but then she remembered it was Saturday, and whilst she normally liked to be up and about before now, it was not a problem. Her stomach growled. She was hungry, which was no surprise considering what she'd done the night before. Sex always made her very hungry the next day.

What was a surprise was the fact that Danny was still curled up asleep beside her. This was another new experience for her. When she'd slept with someone in the past, there seemed to be an unwritten rule that you didn't actually stay the night. If she'd taken the guy back to her own place, he would've slipped out at some point in the early hours, or if shed ended up at his place instead she'd always ensured she was out of the door long before he woke. It was far easier that way. 

She glanced over at Danny. He looked peaceful for the moment, but she couldn't help wondering how long the peace would last once he woke. There would be awkwardness. Danny would no doubt be very polite but would want to be out of there as soon as he could. He probably hadn't intended to sleep this late, but it had been pretty intense last night.

She carefully slid out of the bed and grabbed her dressing gown. She pulled it around her and made her way out, heading straight to the kitchen to satisfy her hunger. She put the coffee pot on and popped some bread into the toaster, leaning sleepily against the work counter. She ached and it made her smile. It was a good ache, a reminder of what had occurred last night, not that she would need one. 

The smell of fresh coffee soon filled the air, and the toast popped out. Feeling content with her lot, she spread some butter on the toast and took a large mouthful. Her stomach growled again in anticipation of the food it was finally going to receive. As she poured her coffee, she heard movement in the next room, and then the kitchen door opened. It was Danny; a very naked Danny. He leaned against the door frame and grinned.

“Any chance of a coffee?”

“Of course, the pot is still fresh.” She took a clean mug from the shelf and poured him a coffee. “Milk's in the fridge if you want it, and there's sugar... somewhere.”

She watched him at the fridge door with interest. She hadn't really taken in the fact he had a damn good body; it hadn't been important, but now she could see every straining muscle reflected in the bright light from her kitchen light. No wonder sex with him had been so good, she mused. 

He turned back towards her with a carton of milk in his hand, trying to stifle a laugh. He'd caught her looking at him and it amused him. Perching on the stool next to her, he poured a splash of mik into his coffee and took a sip as if it was perfectly natural for him to be sitting naked in Abby's kitchen.

“If you wanted a shower, I can go and find a clean towel for you, and your clothes are pretty much where we left them... last night.” Abby felt her cheeks burn at the thought of the scattered clothes and last night. 

“First things first,” Danny said. “I'm unbearable until I've had a caffeine fix. Some toast wouldn't go amiss either,”

“Here, have my second piece. I'll put some more in.”

She busied herself with the toast, slightly bemused at this domestic scene she found herself in. It wasn't meant to be like this. It was supposed to be 'hey thanks for the sex, good bye and see you some time'. Surprisingly, there wasn't the awkwardness that she'd feared, far from it, and as she took a look at Danny he seemed pretty much at ease – well, most of him was. His cock was partially erect and that thought made Abby's mind race and her groin flip. She had heard that men often got a bit of an erection without even realising it, especially in the morning. It was not necessarily arousal in the sexual sense and she had to wipe the thought from her mind. But she couldn't.

As she passed him another piece of toast, she decided to test just how aroused he was and whether he was aware of it. She loosened the belt on her dressing gown so that when she pressed against the counter top it would cause the gown to gape open. A flash of her bare breast got Danny's attention and she noticed him swallow nervously. His cock twitched, it was definitely getting harder. Instead of being horrified, Abby felt rather pleased with herself. Her body was aching for more and having Danny's cock springing into life in front of her eyes was incredibly tempting. If neither of them had actually got dressed, then it was just a continuation of the night before wasn't it?

She left the dressing gown slip down her shoulder and expose her breast. She took her time hitching it back up and then looked at Danny, curious to see what his reaction was. There was a look of lust in his eyes again and Abby knew it would not take much to get him back into her bed for another session. Edging closer, she gazed into his eyes and swallowed down the lump in her throat, her breathing heavy. 

“Abby?” Danny questioned. 

She tugged on her dressing gown and let it fall from her completely, landing in a heap on the floor. She stood there, naked, aroused and pleading with everything she had for Danny to take her there and then. He took her hand and pulled her towards him, kissed her firmly on the mouth and wrapped his arms around her. She reached down between them, grasping his growing cock and stroking it. 

“Last night wasn't enough for you?” Danny smiled. 

With a seductive smile, Abby took a step back with the intention of guiding him back to the warmth of the bed they'd vacated not so long ago, but the sight of that now fully erect cock was too much. Last night, he'd denied her one thing she had desired, so now she was determined that she would get it. Dropping to her knees in front of him, she took his cock in one hand and sank her lips over the tip.

“Mmm, that's it,” Danny leaned back, tangling his fingers into her hair and just allowing her to take him deeper and suck for all she was worth. 

Abby bobbed up and down the shaft, her tongue swirling around the shaft, sucking hard, and using her hand to hold what she couldn't take in her mouth to create the sensation that it was all in. It was not long before Danny was breathing hard and his hips were rolling. “Abby!” he cried out, knowing he was close. Abby sucked in her breath in anticipation and then he released, a jet of cum hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed, groaning her appreciation and sucking more, hoping he would give her another load. He obliged, and she swallowed again, feeling it slide down her throat. It was wonderful and a perfect start to the day she hoped they'd have.

His limp cock slipped from her lips and Abby stood up. Danny wrapped his arm around her waist. “Oh, Abby. You shouldn't have done that. You're driving me crazy!”

“Of course I am,” she purred. “I don't do things by half you know! Now, you're going to take me back to bed and fuck me again.”

“Oh am I?”

“Yes, you are.” Abby was very matter of fact about it. 

“Can I at least finish my breakfast first? I'll need the energy by the sound of it.”

Abby pushed the remainder of the toast into his mouth. “Eat up, come on!”

Danny munched his toast, hurriedly swallowing it whilst Abby watched. When the last was gone, he stood up with a flourish, grabbed Abby around the waist with both hands and flung her over his shoulder. Abby squealed delightedly as he marched towards the bedroom, kicking open the door and then he dropped her onto the bed. She lay there, giggling and breathing hard as he stared down at her. 

He pulled her thighs apart and knelt down between them. His tongue lashed hungrily against her sensitive clit and Abby gasped. Danny groaned appreciatively and began to lap enthusiastically at her sodden folds whilst she wriggled in pleasure. It did not take long for the tingles in her groin to spread throughout her body, and when Danny thrust his fingers into her it sent her soaring over the edge and her entire body shook. 

Danny stood up and took his hard cock in his fist, pumping it a few times before moving closer and thrusting it hard into Abby's aching pussy. “Danny!” she cried out loud, her body still sore and sensitive from last night. She drew him in closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as he thrust into her hard and fast. His groans grew louder and Abby felt another orgasm threatening to overwhelm her very soon. As hard as she tried to hold it back, it seemed to grow more intense until it was an impossible fight. 

Danny felt his hips jerk involuntarily and then he cried out. Yet again, his cock exploded and filled Abby's willing body. She could feel the heat of his release inside her and it felt so good. She choked back her sobs as she thrashed beneath a now exhausted Danny who had dropped down and covered her body with his. She sought his mouth for a kiss to seal another union, and as they slowly came down from the high they remained connected, tongues tangling together and limbs entwined making it difficult to tell where one ended and the other began.

Eventually, they reluctantly parted and Danny gave her a tender kiss on the cheek. “Bloody hell, Abby! Why haven't we done this before? Where the hell have you been all my life?”

“Getting fucked, but rarely satisfied.”

Danny grinned. “So how am I doing?” She answered him with a kiss, tugging on his tongue with hers and sighing happily. “Do you have any plans for today?”

Plans? Oh Abby had lots of plans, and all of them involved the bed and Danny's cock. “I didn't have anything in particular planned. Nothing that I can't do on another day.”

“Excellent. This is going to be a weekend you'll never forget! But first, we both need to shower and get dressed.” He was almost out of the bedroom door already. 

“But I thought... well, that we could just spend the rest of the day right here,” Abby gave him her best pleading look, but Danny shook his head.

“You don't need a bed to have good sex, Abby.”

Abby lay back on the bed, reflecting on the events of the day and on what Danny had said. Weekend. He wasn't just thinking about today, he was thinking about tonight and into tomorrow as well. He'd also said they didn't need a bed... damn it! He was suggesting they showered together. She leapt up and padded nonchalantly down the hallway, not wanting to seem too eager. The shower was already running when she got to the bathroom, so all she needed to do was slide the door of the cubicle across and join Danny.

“Well, hello,” he growled, pulling her into an embrace. 

“Thought you might need help washing your back or something.”

“That's very kind of you.” He turned so that his back was to Abby and pressed his hands against the wall for support. She ran her soapy hands all over his back, giving his arse a cheeky squeeze before she let one of her hands drift around to the front to grasp his cock. Danny gasped. “Mmm, you're insatiable aren't you?”

“I can't get enough of you, what can I say?” She pumped it slowly and deliberately with her hand, pressing her body flush against Danny's back. It grew hard very quickly and Abby sensed that he was not going to last very long this time. She debated whether she wanted to finish him off by sucking him again, or have him fuck her against the wall, but Danny took the decision out of her hands. He turned, grasped Abby at the hips and spun them both around so that her back was against the tiled wall. Moments later, he was entering her.

Abby whimpered, the cold tiles on her back mixed with the warmth of the water from the shower were a heady combination. She let Danny's weight support her as she moved with him, bodies slapping together to a chorus of groans and cries. When he released, they both almost lost their balance but just about managed to stay upright as Abby's internal muscles milked Danny's cock for every single drop that he could give her.

When Abby began to return to her senses, Danny was stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel. “Don't take too long,” he said. “We don't want to waste any of our precious time.”

She waited until he'd disappeared to go and find his clothes and then she leaned back against the wall, letting the water flow over her tingling body. She was shocking herself with every new development. This wasn't what she did. Once with the same guy had always been her rule. Never see them again was another rule. They had served her well and kept her sane until Danny had come along. Every single rule was being broken and right now she should be running for the hills, but she couldn't. This feeling was too good to run away from, and with Danny promising her a weekend she would never forget, she could only be intrigued and excited about what he intended to do.


	4. Chapter 4

They had been driving for the best part of an hour. Danny hadn't said a word about where they were going, and Abby was very curious. Eventually, he parked up in a layby overlooking hills and beautiful countryside.

“Great view isn't it?” he said, nodding ahead of them.

“It is.” 

“You ever had sex outdoors before?”

“In a garden, not in a public place.” Abby's head began to spin. Surely he wasn't suggesting that they had sex here? It was a relatively quiet spot but the main road was only a few metres away and they were in full view of any cars that passed in either direction.

“You surprise me. I always thought you were one of these 'at one with nature' types.” He got out of the car and Abby did the same, with a slightly concerned expression on her face. After locking the car, Danny took her hand and led her to the entrance of a public footpath. “It's a bit of a walk to get to the right spot, but I'm sure you'll think it worth it.”

Relieved, Abby gripped his hand harder and followed. This was another first. To any stranger passing them, they looked like a couple. Abby felt her cheeks flush at that thought. If only they knew just what sort of couple they were, and that they weren't holding hands to be romantic. The footpath was well trodden, and they did pass several people. This was almost as bad as being by the main road. Her heart was pounding but her mind torn. The thought of outdoors sex in such a public place was exciting but also frightening. If they were to be caught, explaining why they'd been arrested to Lester on Monday morning would be highly embarrassing. 

“Not much further,” Danny said. “Trust me, this'll be amazing.”

Abby did trust Danny. It was clear he had been here before and no doubt had had sex with at least one, if not several, of his previous partners. They stopped for a moment, and Danny pointed at some rocks set a little distance from the path. “What do you think?”

“Looks promising,” Abby said. He tugged her hand and led her up to the rocks. They formed a natural shelter, just about large enough for the two of them and would keep them hidden from any passer by on the path.

“Discovered this place a couple of years back when I needed somewhere to shelter from a sudden summer downpour,” Danny said, settling himself down on a ledge that made a good seat. He patted his lap and Abby sat on it, resting her arm around his shoulder. “Nervous?”

“A little,” Abby confessed. 

“Don't be,” Danny said. He pulled her into a kiss that quickly became heated and passionate, such was the anticipation that had built up during their journey here. Abby felt the nerves slip away as Danny's hands explored her body. He knew all of her sensitive spots by now and he lingered at each. With growing confidence, Abby unfastened his jeans and slid her hand into his underwear to begin stroking his cock, feeling it swell in her fingers. 

“If I'd known this was what you had in mind, I'd have worn a skirt,” Abby muttered as Danny fumbled with her jeans. It would have been so much easier to just hitch up a skirt, pull her knickers aside and straddle Danny so that his cock sank into her.

“Sorry.” Danny pulled her jeans off over her hips and urged her to swing round to face him with one leg either side of his thighs.

It was a little awkward with limited space, but Abby had Danny's cock out of his jeans and was positioning herself against it. It was a warm day, but there was a cool breeze that Abby could feel around her bare legs making her shiver.

“Let's do this!” Danny growled, pulling the fabric of her knickers to one side, exposing her wet pussy for him. With a little adjustment, the tip of his cock was pressed against her entrance. 

Abby sucked in her breath, waiting for the burn as he entered her. She sank down onto the shaft, gasping as he stretched her insides and pushed in deep. She had lost count of how many times this wonderful cock had been inside her now, not that it mattered of course. When he could go no further, Danny placed his hands on her hips so that he could guide her. Abby hooked her arm around his neck and shoulder, allowing her free hand to stroke Danny's cheek.

They slowly began to move together, Abby's hips rolling as Danny impaled her. Holding each other's gaze added to the intensity of the moment, their lust filled eyes mirroring each other. It was almost as if nothing else existed, and they forgot that they were in a public place. All that mattered was the sex and bringing each other to a climax that would leave them breathless. 

Danny took things up a notch. He unbuttoned Abby's blouse and opened it so that it hung loose on the ends of her shoulder. The chill on her skin was exhilarating, and Abby felt surprisingly free. She reached behind her and unfastened the clasp on her bra so that Danny could cup her bare breasts under the loosened bra. He pinched her nipples, bringing them to a hard peak as Abby rocked on Danny's cock. Their fucking became faster and harder, panting and gasping as they both tried to hold off the climax as long as possible.

“Danny!” Abby cried out. Her head was spinning and she was rapidly losing control. It was all she could do to grip onto him and ride this out. Danny was like a piston, thrusting up into her relentlessly whilst gripping her breasts with a bruising force. Then he became more erratic as he felt his own climax about to explode. 

He let out an almost pained cry as his groin tightened and he came. Abby went limp in his arms and she collapsed against him, sobbing and begging him not to stop. He gave another couple of thrusts and came again, pulling Abby down onto him as hard as he could and then stilling himself as his seed hosed her. 

“Abby,” he panted, struggling for air as Abby kissed him. Her womb was pulsing, having its fill again of Danny's juices. She sat upright, still with his cock inside her, and smiled. Danny looked exhausted, and if truth be told, she was too. Having sex all day and night seemed like a great idea, but in reality it would be impractical without some rest, especially if each time was going to be so intense and hard. Despite the chill on her bare flesh, she could feel beads of sweat falling down her back. 

She pulled away, breaking their connection and then hurriedly redressed herself, suddenly aware of the surroundings. Danny fastened his jeans back up and encouraged Abby to sit back on his knee. It felt nice, just sitting there and recovering from another very satisfying fuck. “I think I like outdoor sex,” Abby said softly.

“Knew you would. I have a feeling you're a very adventurous woman and willing to explore what turns you on.”

“So what else do you have in mind for today? Whatever it is, I vote we find somewhere for lunch and have a couple of hours break from sex.”

“Too much for you?” Danny said, amused. 

“I'm worn out, and so are you!”

“This is true. Lunch sounds good. I think we passed a pub on the way that served meals, do you fancy that?”

Abby nodded and stood up, offering her hand to Danny. Slowly, with aching thighs, they made their way back to the car. 

-o-

The pub served traditional meals and had a very pleasant homely atmosphere. Abby opted for the vegetarian lasagne whilst Danny had a beef pie. Neither had realised just how hungry they were, a combination of the fresh air and all of the sex Abby supposed. She glanced around at the other diners, wondering if they had any idea what she and Danny had just done. It was crazy, of course they didn't know, but Abby felt like she'd been so bad it must show.

“I think you're right about being worn out,” Danny said. “Perhaps we should take our time going back, and find another way to occupy ourselves for a little while.”

“What do you suggest? I'd still like to be a little naughty.”

Danny thought for a moment and then grinned, pulling out his phone. “If you're up for it, and you can say no of course, I'd like a few more photos of you. I like the ones I have of you in your underwear and that topless one I took before we...” he lowered his voice. “But I would like more.”

“Okay,” Abby said. “As long as you promise that they are just for you.”

“That goes without saying, Abby. When I get home, they'll be copied onto a memory stick so I can view them on my computer and I'll delete all of them from the phone's memory. You don't have to worry about someone at the ARC getting hold of my phone and seeing them.”

“Then I'll do a bit of a strip tease for you and pose exactly how you want.”

“What about you? I'm no model, but I'm willing to have a go if you fancy having a few of me for your personal enjoyment.”

Abby smiled. It was tempting, but she had a better idea. It was something she'd done once before and had found it an incredible turn on. “I had a video camera last Christmas and I've not used it that much.”

“Make our own porn film you mean? I like your thinking! And if we're talking porn, then it's no holds barred sex right? I said I thought you were willing to explore...”

Abby nodded. If she wasn't so achy and tired, she'd whisk Danny back to her flat right now and get on with it. Still, it was nice just enjoying his company, and posing for some photos would be a fun distraction before continuing with their marathon weekend of sex. 

-o-

With full stomachs, Abby and Danny went back to Abby's flat. “I'll let you prepare your studio,” Abby purred. “How do you want me to be dressed?”

Danny rubbed his chin as he pretended to be thinking hard. “The way you are now is fine. You'll not be in your clothes for long anyway,” he smirked. 

“Let me go and get cleaned up then, and I'll be with you.”

Whilst Abby disappeared to the bathroom, Danny looked around the flat deciding where he wanted Abby to pose. The sofa in the lounge would probably be best, there was good natural light coming in through the window and the sofa itself would provide several possible poses. He was going to enjoy this, a beautiful, petite blonde posing just for him, a woman he now knew intimately. He couldn't quite believe what had happened over the last 24 hours.

Abby emerged from the bathroom looking fresh and almost innocent. The naughty twinkle in her eyes betrayed her. “Okay, so where do you want me?” she said. 

“Sit on the sofa to begin with, and we'll take it from there.”

Abby obliged, settling down with her legs tucked up beside her and leaning on the arm rest, gazing into the lens of Danny's camera phone. The first of many clicks sounded, and the slightly crazy photo session began. Abby swung her legs down so that she was in a sitting position – click – and then she leaned forward a little, pouting playfully – click.

“Great, now, undo a couple of buttons on your blouse, enough to give a little flash of cleavage and the lace of your bra.” 

Abby did as she was told, allowing the blouse to gape open. She shifted into a couple of different poses whilst Danny clicked away, making sure she teased enough flesh and bra to make it interesting. She could hear Danny's breathing change, becoming deeper, and she knew she must be doing something right even though this was something completely alien to her. 

She undid the remaining buttons, allowing the blouse to fall over her shoulders. “Nice,” Danny murmured. “Very nice.” Abby knelt up and pushed out her breasts, trying not giggle at how silly she felt. 

“Just say when you want to see more,” she said.

“Whatever feels comfortable,” he replied. “I'll just be right here, enjoying the show and clicking away like a mad man.”

Abby slipped the blouse off completely and tossed it to the floor and gazed back at the camera. She wondered if she should take off her bra next or her jeans, so she teased at both until she could decide. One strap of her bra slid from her shoulder for a couple of photos, then the button on her waist band unfastened and the zip tugged down a little. She was beginning to feel less silly and more sexy, and seeing the look of appreciation on Danny's face spurred her on even more. 

She slid her hand inside her jeans and rubbed at her incredibly sensitive clit, making her breath hitch a moment. Danny let out a sigh and took several shots, so Abby played it up a little, grinding her hips and licking her lips. Then she stood up and slowly peeled her jeans down over her hips, down to her knees and then stepped out of them, kicking them away and posing with her hand of her hip.

Danny was loving this. Despite how worn out he was from all of the sex they'd had, he could feel his trousers tightening. Abby was driving him absolutely crazy and she knew it. She was now slowly taking off her bra, teasing him by keeping her breasts covered until the bra was off and on the floor. She took her arm away and finally allowed them to fall free. Danny gasped. It certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen them, but all of the build up to this moment had made it almost as sweet as the first time. After a few shots of them, he couldn't stand it any more. He went over and sat on the sofa, pulling Abby to sit on his lap. He grasped one breast hard and leaned in to take it in his mouth.

“I thought this was supposed to be a rest?” Abby sighed, enjoying the attention he was lavishing on her again.

“Momentary distraction,” he laughed. “Couldn't help myself.” He held the phone up and when he was certain he had the right position, he moved in and licked Abby's nipple, taking a few photos as he did so. It was little awkward, so Abby took it from him and allowed him to suckle and caress her breasts for a few moments whilst she took the photos for him. 

“This is highly unprofessional behaviour you know,” Abby said. “Surely a photographer should not be allowed to make out with his models?”

“You're absolutely right,” Danny said, moving away. “Please continue with the striptease. Get those knickers off, I want to see that pussy of yours.”

Abby wriggled out of her knickers, throwing them at Danny and then laying on her stomach on the sofa, resting her chin on her hands and playfully kicking her legs. “Roll over,” Danny growled. She obliged but kept her knee bent up towards her stomach. “Abby! Damn you!”

She laughed and then sat up. She paused for a moment and edged forward so that she was just perched on the sofa. She then gave Danny what he wanted, parting her thighs to expose her glistening, wet pussy. She watched him grasp his cock through his jeans as she posed, letting her fingers stroke the area. Then she sucked her finger seductively and plunged it into her aching hole. 

Danny's cock was out of his jeans and he edged closer, eager to get a better shot of Abby's finger inside that beautiful pussy. It was too much, he couldn't just watch any longer. Putting the phone down on the table, he joined Abby on the sofa, his own long fingers joining Abby's before easing her down onto her back so that he could lick and suckle the juicy pussy. His cock was straining for attention too, so he straddled Abby and she grabbed the hard shaft, putting it to her lips. He groaned as he felt her tongue swirl around the tip before she took him into her mouth. It occurred to him that he would like photos of this moment too, but then he remembered that Abby was going to get the video camera out later. Moving images of something like this would be far preferable. 

He could almost feel the pulsing in Abby's clit as she began to roll her hips and groan in pleasure. He was close to the edge too, Abby's hot little mouth and tongue were doing things to his cock he'd only experienced in his dreams. Moments later, his cum was filling her throat and he could hear the satisfied gulps as she swallowed what he gave her whilst her body thrashed and arched beneath him. With a final lash of his tongue that drew out a cry from Abby, he withdrew his softened cock from her mouth and slumped down to the floor as the side of the sofa.

“We really need to rest if we're going to film us having wild sex later,” he breathed. 

“Bed,” Abby said, climbing off the sofa and over Danny. “To sleep and nothing else, right?”

“Won't argue with that.”

Slipping under the duvet together and snuggling up seemed so natural that neither of them battered an eyelid at what it could possibly mean. Exhaustion overtook them, and it was only a matter of minutes before they had both fallen into a contented sleep, wrapped in each other's arms. 


	5. Chapter 5

Abby supposed she should have expected it, but when she woke and found that Danny wasn't there she couldn't help feeling disappointed and let down. She wondered what had changed his mind whilst they'd slept since he'd been the one that had turned a one night stand into a whole weekend. For a moment, she thought it had all been a dream, a product of her over active mind after they had had sex at the ARC – if that had even happened. Then she rolled over and sat up to get out of bed. The ache between her thighs and the warmth inside her belly told her it had happened, all of it... hard and fast sex, in the shower, in the little cave, on her sofa... 

Damn Danny Quinn! She thought, getting out of the warm bed and making her way into the lounge. Coffee. She needed a coffee and then she'd settle in for a night in front of the tv and try to put the last 24 hours to the back of her mind.

The front door opened, and Danny walked in. The sight amused her and she realised straight away where he had been.

“Sorry, I thought I'd back before you woke up otherwise I would've said where I was going. I had an idea and I needed to get a few... props from home.”

He was dressed in his old police uniform, complete with a pair of handcuffs. “Shouldn't you have handed all of that back when you left?” Abby said, taking in everything and finding it very alluring. 

“Probably,” he grinned. “But I've had fun with this stuff. Seemed a shame to give it up.”

“So what is your idea then?”

“Well, if we're going to make a little porn film, we may as well have a bit of fun with it. A bit of role play perhaps.”

“Innocent blonde is seduced by a cop?” Abby laughed. It was so bizarre, yet she could already feel a stirring in her groin at the thought of where it could go, especially with that pair of handcuffs that was dangling from Danny's belt. 

“Something like that. Cheesy but fun. Go put on some clothes and I'll go and have a fiddle with the camera.

Abby decided that since Danny was dressed up, she would too. She pulled on a dress that she hadn't worn for a while and coupled it with some skimpy black underwear and a pair of stockings she'd bought last year when she thought that she could be in with half a chance of seducing Stephen Hart. Danny came into the bedroom with the camera, looking around for somewhere suitable to set it up and stopped dead when he saw Abby. “Oh this is going to be fucking amazing!” he declared.

“It had better be. I'm not one for getting dressed up, so you had better make sure it's worth my while!”

“Oh, it will be. Where should we put this? It needs to have as much of a view of the bed as possible. We don't want to have to restrict our activities too much.”

“The top of the wardrobe?” Abby said. “Have it looking down onto the bed.”

Danny climbed up and placed the camera on top of the wardrobe and set it to record to do a test run. After a few moments, he took it down to review the footage. “Perfect! Pretty much the whole bed is in shot. It'll do.” He set it back in place. “Are you ready? Maybe you should start off by sitting on the bed looking pretty. I'll go out and come in, doing the big bad policeman act and we'll take it from there.”

“Sounds good. No holds barred?”

Danny grinned. “Of course.” He pressed record and slunk away out of the door to wait for a few moments. Abby laid back on the bed, breathing hard as she thought about those handcuffs that Danny had. She'd once had a lover who had handcuffed her to his bed during sex and it had been an interesting experience. 

Danny came in, trying to look menacing but failing. “Abigail Maitland, you're under arrest.”

“Oh officer Quinn! Please don't arrest me! I'm innocent!”

“Sure you are! Now are you going to come quietly or do I have to get tough on you?” He sat on the bed next to Abby and grabbed her wrists with one hand and reached for his handcuffs with the other. Abby swallowed and let out a mock cry of protest as Danny clicked one of the bracelets onto her wrist. “Don't try anything!” he growled, pushing her arms up above her head and wrapping the chain around the post of the headboard and then clicking the second bracelet to her other wrist.

Abby tugged on the cuffs. She couldn't move her arms and would be completely at Danny's mercy, a thought that sent a flood of moisture between her thighs. “You've been a bad girl, and I have to punish you,” he said roughly, moving closer. His hands caressed her body, stroking the full length. She responded to the touch, arching and pressing into his hands as they left tingles in their wake. Soon they were under the skirt of her dress and moving up, roughly exploring the bare flesh at the top of her thighs and her stomach. 

Danny then tried to unfasten the small buttons at the front of the dress but found them too fiddly so he pulled on them, ripping a couple off as he opened the dress to expose Abby's breasts. She whimpered, liking this forceful side of him as he shoved one hand inside the cup of her bra and pushed the other back under her skirt. Abby parted her thighs and he immediately slid his hand inside her knickers, rubbing her clit hard whilst he pawed at her breasts. He was breathing hard, and Abby was writhing at his touches making soft sighs as her breathing also began to get harder. 

“Danny!” Abby's back arched as a bolt like electricity ran the length of her spine. He growled something she couldn't quite hear and then he planted a series of hot, light kisses on her exposed flesh as he thrust two fingers into her and let his thumb graze over her clit.

He sat up and pulled his half erect cock from the confines of his trousers. “Want this?” he said. Abby nodded and he laughed, straddling her chest and pressing the tip to her lips. “Thought you might. I know how much you love to suck my cock and taste my cum!” With that, he pushed past her lips, moving in and out at the pace he liked, fucking her mouth. She sucked him hard, making grunts as he continued to move in and out, his hips rolling with the movement. As they found a rhythm, Danny took off his jacket and shirt.

Abby would've sucked him until he came like she had twice already today, but he withdrew before she could bring him to that point. He had other plans for his precious cum. Moving down the bed, he gathered Abby's skirt up around her waist and practically tore off her knickers before parting her folds with his fingers and dipping his tongue into the wetness. She cried out, and he lapped hard, using a combination of his tongue and fingers to fuck her. The more she thrashed around and cried out, the harder he did it, his own groans getting louder.

Abby was growing frustrated. Denied the pleasure of his cum in her throat again and now unable to touch him as he sent her flying off the edge with wave after wave of pleasure, she tugged at the handcuffs. 

Seeing her frustration, Danny stopped his ministrations and unlocked the cuffs. Giving her a moment to flex her wrists, he then pulled the dress over her head and unfastened her bra, casting that aside to practically devour her now naked breast. Abby grabbed hold of him, easing his trousers over his hips. He wriggled out of them and Abby took his cock into her hand, pumping it as he licked, sucked and bit her breasts in turn.

“Fuck me, Danny!” Abby breathed.

“That was the plan! Gotta make this good for the camera though eh?” He laid on his back and Abby straddled him, ready to shift herself onto his cock. “No, turn around to face the camera,” Danny said. “Need to see my cock sliding in and out of you.”

She turned, her back to Danny, and looked straight into the camera lens as she adjusted her position. Impaling herself on his cock, Abby sank down, down... taking every glorious inch inside. Moving slowly at first, she controlled the pace. They both gasped as the tip of his cock hit exactly the right spot. It would not take much more before another orgasm would flood through her body and as she bounced up and down at a faster pace, she could feel it building and building. Her breasts moved softly with her, and she wondered how that would look on camera with Danny's cock sliding in and out of her. 

Danny's hands began to explore her body again, moving to the point where they were joined and rubbing her clit in a circular motion. “Fuck!” Abby cried, her body shuddering from her toes to her neck and then she fell backward, resting on Danny's chest. He grabbed her breasts with one hand whilst continuing his ministrations on her clit and pounding into her harder. 

“Abby, oh Abby!” Danny panted, rolling them onto their sides. From this angle, he could take more control. As he pulled Abby into his body, she turned her head and captured his mouth in a kiss. A tangle of tongues matched the tangle of limbs as Danny pounded into Abby with a hard, steady pace, drawing out cries each time he hit. 

Finally, he felt his groin twist and he knew he was very close to release. It felt like an explosion, his most intense orgasm he'd had. Abby came at the same time, writhing in his arms as they both groaned out loud. Yet again, his seed splashed against Abby's womb and her body drank it in willingly. He shot another load into her with another loud groan before smothering Abby's mouth with a heated kiss that swallowed down her cries of ecstasy. 

After just a few moments to recover, Danny was sitting back up and took the handcuffs again. “You're still under arrest you know. Don't think that because you fucked me, I'll let you off!” He rolled her onto her stomach this time and cuffed her to the bed again.

“What are you going to do to me?” Abby said. Danny's hands were caressing her back and the soft curves of her arse cheeks. He planted soft kisses in the small of her back and then he began to lick a trail down between the cleft of her cheeks and then he poked his tongue into the hole. Abby squeaked when she realised where this was going. It wouldn't be the first time she'd had anal sex, but she had a feeling that Danny would be an expert and would make it as intense as all the other times he'd fucked her.

His finger pushed into the hole now, slowly sliding in and out and going in a little deeper each time. After a few moments, he added a second finger, preparing the tight hole for his cock. He laid on top of her, kissing her shoulders and neck and then he gently pushed the tip of his cock into the hole.

“Danny!” Abby's head reeled. His cock was large and she had had to stretch to her limit to accommodate it in her pussy. Having it in her arse would be almost too much. Was she up to it? She was right about Danny being an expert though, he had prepared her very thoroughly and after the tip had pushed past the initial resistance he was sinking in fairly easily. She pushed back against him, raising her bottom so that he could get in even further, and then she felt the hair at the base of his cock against her skin. He was completely buried inside her.

“So tight, so fucking amazing!” Danny groaned, moving his hands beneath her, one to cup her breast, the other to her pussy, circling the clit and pushing a couple of fingers inside.

“Yesss!” Abby breathed. She had never felt so full and it was probably the most wonderful feeling she'd ever experienced. When Danny began to move, gently at first, she cried out. Urging him to fuck her harder, she moved and soon their pace was every bit as intense as it had been when they'd been fucking in the more conventional sense. Danny bit her neck and groaned out. He was close to coming again and could not hold back any more.

“Abby!! God, Abby!” He filled her again, holding on to her hips to steady both himself and Abby who was sobbing hard and begging him for more. They thrashed together for a few more moments before Danny withdrew and fell back onto the bed beside Abby. He waited for her to join him as she'd done on all the previous unions, desperate to feel her lips on his, but realised that she was still handcuffed. He released her, then pulled her into his arms for the kiss he wanted.

-o- 

Sunday mornings were meant to be about long lie-ins, and today was no exception, especially after two exhausting nights of passion and a day filled with almost as much again. Danny had been awake for some minutes, but he was in no rush to go anywhere. He glanced up at the video camera and smiled to himself. It would contain some pretty hot footage and he would definitely be asking Abby to make a copy for him. He would get off on the memory of this weekend for some time to come. 

Abby stirred in his arms and he lightly kissed the top of her head. Right now, he didn't think life could get much better and if he could, he'd stay here with her in his arms for the rest of the day. But he was going to have to come back to reality with a huge bump very soon. 

“Morning,” Abby whispered, snuggling in closer to Danny. The warmth of her breath against his skin made him sigh happily. 

“It is, just about,” he replied. “We should probably get out of bed.”

“Mm, I'm okay right here, thanks.” She ran her hand slowly over Danny's chest and he took it, squeezed it then brought it to his lips to kiss it. She kissed his lips softly, and he responded by kissing her back. It wasn't about passion, it was tender. Their bodies pressed together, and Abby felt Danny's arousal lay heavy between them, pressed against her stomach. She wasn't sure if either of them had the energy left for a repeat of yesterday, but there was certainly something left in the final reserves and it would be a shame not to take advantage. 

Hitching her leg up onto his hip, Abby wrapped her arms around Danny and ground herself against his body. He knew what she wanted and he enveloped her in his embrace, his hand gently caressing her leg. He slid into her gently, barely moving. Abby mewed softly and kissed Danny, a lingering but gentle kiss that matched the mood. After the hard sex they'd had that could only be described as fucking, this was a whole different ball game. Warm, tender, and yet just as fantastic. Abby's body was vibrating with pleasure as Danny returned her kiss and slowly rolled her onto her back, settling between her thighs. This different game felt somewhat close to making love, and it left a question hanging in the air that they would have to address very soon. 

Their bodies began to rise and fall in perfect unison, and before long, Abby could feel her internal muscles clamping around Danny's shaft, drawing him into her. When his release came, it left both of them gasping and sobbing, gripping tightly to each other. One final kiss said everything and then they lay there, content, satisfied but with questions in their heads.

It was Danny that spoke first. “So, where do we go from here?”

“We? Is there a we?”

“I've fancied you for ages, pretty much from the first moment I set eyes on you. I've always known that you weren't the type for relationships and that a one night stand was more your thing, so when we had sex at the ARC on Friday, I figured that would be it. But I couldn't get it out of my head, and I knew if I didn't take a chance and at least see if I could persuade you to have sex with me again, I'd regret it.”

Abby blinked. She'd had no idea that Danny had liked her, but then again, she wasn't good at reading people anyway. 

“This weekend has blown my mind, Abby. I don't remember ever having such great sex, and I don't want it to end.”

“I don't think I do either,” Abby said quietly. The realisation scared her. She didn't do relationships because they always ended badly and she ended up being hurt. 

“I'm not looking for romance,” Danny continued. “But the sex has been too good for me to just walk away today and not do it again. And I know I won't be able to keep my hands off you!”

“So, you're suggesting that we continue to meet up for sex regularly? As in lovers?”

“I don't like to label things but yeah, that is what I'm suggesting.” He waited for a moment, then sat up to get out of bed. “I don't expect an answer straight away of course. You can think about it. And if you decide that what we just did was the last time we have sex, then I'll respect that.”

Abby sat up and rested her head against his back, bringing her arms around him to stroke his chest. “I don't need to think about it. What are your plans for next weekend?”

Danny turned and gazed into her eyes. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. “Plans?” he said. “Well, fucking you I suppose.”

Abby liked the sound of that very much. It was going to be a very long week.


End file.
